bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jim Parsons
James Joseph „Jim“ Parsons wurde am 24. März 1973 in Houston, Texas geboren. Er ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und am ehesten bekannt durch seine Rolle als Dr. Dr.Sheldon Lee Cooper, in der Sitcom The Big Bang Theory Leben und Leistungen Parsons wuchs in Houston, Texas auf, wo er bereits in der ersten Klasse mit der Schauspielerei begann. Nach der Schule begann er zunächst an der University of Houston ein Schauspiel-Studium, welches er an der University of San Diego erfolgreich abschloss. Sowohl in Houston als auch in San Diego wirkte er in verschiedenen Theater-Produktionen mit. Anschließend ging er nach New York, um dort seine Schauspiel-Karriere fortzusetzen. Seine Hobbies sind Baseball und Basketball spielen. Seine erste Fernseh-Rolle bekam Parsons 2003 in der Serie "Ed", es folgten einige kleinere Rollen in Fernseh- und Kinofilmen. In der Fernsehserie "Für alle Fälle Amy" trat er 2004 und 2005 in sieben Folgen auf. Seit 2007 spielt er eine Hauptrolle in der von "Columbia Broadcasting System" produzierten Sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Für diese Rolle wurde er 2009 für den Emmy als bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie nominiert, ein Jahr später gewann er den Preis. 2011 gewann er ebenfalls den Golden Globe Award. 2009 hatte er einen Gastauftritt als Sheldon Cooper in der Serie "Family Guy", gemeinsam mit Johnny Galecki, der seinerseits seine Rolle als Leonard Hofstadter übernahm. Parsons lebt mit seinem Lebensgefährten Todd Spiewak zusammen.Queer:"Big Bang" Star Jim Parsons geoutet Er wurde im Mai 2012 öffentlich als schwul bekannt gegeben. Filmografie 2003 beim Film "Happy End" (als Casting-Assistent) 2004 beim Film "Why Blitt?" (als "Mike") 2004 beim Film "Garden State" (als "Tim") 2004 beim Film "Taste" (als "Kris") 2005 beim Film "Heights" (als "Oliver") 2005 beim Film "The Great New Wonderful" (als "Justin") 2005 beim Film "The King’s Inn" (als "Sidney") 2006 beim Film "10 Items or Less - Du bist wen du triffst" (als Empfangsmitarbeiter) 2006 beim Film "Der Date Profi" (als Schüler) 2007 beim Film "On the Road with Judas" (als "Jimmy Pea") 2007 beim Film "Gardener of Eden" (als "Spim") 2011 beim Film "Die Muppets" (als Mensch "Walter") 2011 beim Film "Ein Jahr vogelfrei!" (als "Crane") 2012 beim Film "Sunset Stories" (als "Prince") 2014 beim Film "Wish I Was Here" (als "Paul") 2014 beim Film "The Normal Heart" (als "Tommy") 2014 beim Film "Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas" (Stimme von "Buddy") 2015 beim Film "Home - Ein smektakulärer Trip" (Stimme von "Oh") 2015 beim Film "Visions" (als "Dr. Mathison") 2016 beim Film "Hidden Figures - Unerkannte Heldinnen" (als "Paul Stafford") 2003 bei der Serie "Ed - Der Bowling-Anwalt" (als "Chet" in der Episode "The Road") 2004-2005 bei der Serie "Für alle Fälle Amy" (als "Rob Holbrook" in 7 Episoden) seit 2007: bei der Serie The Big Bang Theory 2009 bei der Serie "Family Guy" (Stimme von "Sheldon Cooper" in der Episode "Business Guy") 2010 bei der Serie "Glenn Martin DDS" (Stimme "Draven" in der Episode "Jackie's Get Witch-Quick Scheme") 2011 bei der Serie "The Super Hero Squad Show" (Stimme von "Nightmare" in der Episode "Blind Rage Knows No Color") 2011 bei der Serie "iCarly (als "Caleb" in der Episode "iLost My Mind") 2011 bei der Serie "Eureka - Die geheime Stadt" (Stimme von "Carl the Jeep" in der Episode "Do You See What I See") 2011 bei der Serie "Pound Puppies - Der Pfotenclub" (Stimme von "Milton Feltwaddle", in zwei Episoden) 2012 bei der Serie "The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange" (Stimme von "Henry Applesauce" in der Episode "Generic Holiday Special") 2012 bei der Serie "Family Guy" (Stimme von "Gay-Jacker" in der Episode "Joe's Rache") 2012 bei der Serie "Kick Buttowski - Keiner kann alles" (Stimme von "Larry Wilder" in der Episode "Jock Wilder's Nature Camp") Er trat bisher gesamt 31 Mal im Theater auf und wurde gesamt 28 Mal für Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen ausgewählt, wobei er 10 davon gewann. Weblinks * * CBS-Biografie Einzelnachweise Trivia *Er ist 1,85 m groß. *Er ist sehr gut mit Mayim Bialik befreundet. *Er ist mit jedem Schauspieler sehr gut befreundet. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich